Conventional encapsulant materials, such as mold structures, for electronic chips have evolved to a level where the package no longer significantly impedes the performance of the chip or chips. Encapsulating electronic components during package manufacture may protect them against the environment. It is also common to use non-encapsulated packages or even naked dies for various electronic applications. In packages, a bottom of an electronic chip may be mounted on a chip carrier such as a leadframe. A top of the electronic chip may be connected by a bond wire or a clip.
However, there is still potentially room to reduce manufacturing cost and simplify processing while ensuring a high heat removal capability of removing heat generated during operation of the electronic chip. At the same time, a proper electric performance is desired.